


The Missing Piece

by imaginess



Series: Parenthood [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Canon, Domestic, Family, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Oneshot, Parenthood, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginess/pseuds/imaginess
Summary: The Clave must decide if Alec and Magnus should be granted custody of Rafael.  Alec doesn't want to lose the child he'd saved, and Magnus just wants to be there for his husband.**Oneshot, can be read apart from the series**





	The Missing Piece

Alec sat on the corner of his bed and watched his husband get ready. The Shadowhunter had been dressed and ready to leave for a number of minutes. However, after nearly four years of marriage he had learned better than to rush his better half, and had taken a seat.   

Magnus’ appearance had changed considerably in the time they had been married, especially in the three years since they had been raising Max. 

Alec hadn’t noticed it at first. It began with little things, from forgetting to accessorize to not wearing any makeup for dinner with the Lightwoods. 

Eventually Alec had come to realize  that his husband looked little like the warlock  who had pursued him all those years ago. No more extravagant apparel, dark eyes and styled hair except for special occasions. 

Isabelle had commented that Magnus “Didn’t need to peacock to get [his] attention anymore.” Alec thought this was an unfair assessment. Magnus had never needed makeup or jewelry to get his attention.

It was all as well that Magnus had changed, because Alec was certain he was nothing like the flustered, repressed man that Magnus had met. 

Alec was now well settled into his role as Head of the Institute. Like his father and mother before him, he had become a diplomat. He was also a father himself, though a young one by most people’s standards. 

“How are you feeling about today?”  Magnus asked and Alec’s eyes caught his in the mirror.  

Today was the day the Clave would deliver their decision on the fate of Rafael, the boy Alec had rescued in Buenos Aires. 

Alec had been asked to deliver his field report of the fall of the Buenos Aires Institute three weeks prior, and he and Magnus had gone before the Clave twice since then. They had petitioned for temporary custody the same day that Alec’s report had been submitted and Rafael had been brought to the New York Institute.  

They had been denied temporary custody, which had devastated Alec.  Rafael was transferred to the care of the Silent Brothers for the first night, but hadn’t done well in the Silent City.  

Alec had him returned to the New York Institute immediately.  The Clave allowed him to be put up in a room as a ward of the Clave.  

Alec and Magnus decided to wait until after the right of mourning for the Shadowhunters of Buenos Aires and the aftermath of the Shadow Wars to settle before petitioning once more for full custody.  

They had presented their case two days prior and had been notified that morning of a decision.  

“I just want what’s best for Rafael.”

The only two people who understood how desperately Alec wanted Rafael were Magnus and Jace.  Jace had fought beside him to get to the boy during the battle at the Buenos Aires Institute, and had been there for him in the immediate aftermath.  Magnus had witnessed his devastation after being denied custody the first time and had been a shoulder to cry on for his husband ever since. 

Alec had been with the orphaned boy nearly every day since rescuing him.  While the child still hadn’t spoken more than a handful of words to anyone, it was clear that he trusted Alec more than most.  The Head of the New York Institute was absolutely smitten with the timid five-year-old. 

Although Magnus wouldn’t admit it, he was too.  He could see how desperately the boy needed taking care of, and was a firm believer that Alec Lightwood was the best father any child could ask for. 

Magnus had always known that Alec wanted more than one child. The warlock hadn’t put much thought into it the past three years of juggling their careers, marriage, and raising Max. But now that their baby had put his “terrible two’s” behind him, Magnus was open to the idea. 

“It’s up to the Clave now.” Magnus stated, though both men were painfully aware of this fact. 

Alexander had a...complicated relationship with the Clave. For the most part, the young leader had their admiration. His Institute remained one of the most powerful and respected around the world. On a personal level, however, many officials had grievances with the eldest Lightwood. 

Alec was uncompromising when it came to his belief in equality between the Nephilim and Downworld.  He was also fiercely protective of his siblings, friends, and family. While Magnus had come to expect a level of intolerance from the Shadowhunters, Alec would not let it stand. 

Whether it was excluding his husband and son from Idris because of their demonic blood, or passing over his sister for a promotion she was overqualified for, Alec was not afraid to voice his disapproval. 

Magnus moved away from the full-length mirror he’d been looking in, and grabbed some jewelry off his dresser. He slid on a bracelet before coming over to the side of the bed and handing the necklace to Alec. 

Alec took it and stood wordlessly, Magnus turning his back to him. Alec reached around him, placing the chain around his neck before working on the clasp.  It was a familiar action, a routine they had fallen into. 

Once it was secure, the warlock turned around to face his husband. He reached one hand up to cup his lover’s cheek, thumb stroking the line of his freshly-shaven jaw. “I love you, Alexander.” 

Alec looked into his eyes, and Magnus could see the conflicted emotions behind them. Magnus pressed their lips together in a soft kiss before pulling the other man into an embrace. He felt Alec’s warm breath against the side of his neck, and rubbed a hand over his back, feeling his tense muscles through the fabric of his dress shirt. 

“It’ll all be okay, love. I promise.” 

————

Once the men had collected themselves, Magnus portaled them to just outside the Institute.  They both had their guards up and didn’t say a word as they entered the Institute. Upon seeing Clave officials mingling in the Ops centre, Magnus reached out and squeezed his lover’s hand. 

Both men took professionalism very seriously. If Alec or Magnus was working, the most intimate they got would be a peck on the cheek or a quick squeeze of their hand.  Alec was on his best behaviour in front of Clave officials. Even still, he had been written up by a retired official after he and Magnus had shared a kiss during a marriage ceremony at the New York Institute. 

Alec was a private man, instilled with conservative values from birth.  Magnus respected that his husband would rather keep his work and home life separate.  The only exception of course being their son. The Inquisitor herself could be standing three feet from him, and if Max was crying for his Dad, Alec would be bouncing him on his hip in a heartbeat. 

Alec approached the first official they’d seen, Magnus standing back a few feet.  “Good morning, Mrs. Silverstein. Pleasure to see you again.” Alec shook her hand firmly. The woman was in her fifties, and had a bored energy to her. 

“Mr. Lightwood.” She returned the hand shake before nodding at Magnus. “Mr. Bane.” 

Magnus bowed his head respectfully, biting back the urge to correct her.  No matter how many times Alec introduced him as Magnus Lightwood-Bane, or how many documents Alec signed with his married name, Nephilim managed to “forget” it. 

Alec moved on to the next official, and Magnus didn’t follow. Some of the soldiers in the Centre smiled at him, and he nodded in greeting. They may not be loved by the Clave or Idris, but the soldiers who worked for his husband had nothing but respect for them. 

Magnus watched his better half mingle for a moment before deciding to try and find someone he could talk to. He thought Isabelle might be the easiest to locate, as she worked nearly all hours of the day. He slipped out of the Ops Centre and down a corridor toward the armoury. 

He halted halfway there when he heard Isabelle’s voice from behind a closed door.  He stepped closer to it, listening for who she was speaking to. 

To his surprise, the words he made out were not in English, but Spanish.  Magnus already had an idea who she was speaking to when he heard the quiet voice of a child reply in kind.  He knocked quietly on the door and waited until it cracked open. 

“Magnus!” Izzy greeted in surprise, throwing her arms around him in quick hug. “Come in, come in.” 

Magnus followed her into the room, stepping aside so she could shut the door behind him.  The warlock took in the scene before him, feeling his chest tighten painfully. 

Rafael sat on a single bed near the window, this room usually functioning as an on-call or guest suite. The boy was surrounded by pieces of paper, markers, crayons, and pencil crayons. Some of the paper was pages from a colouring book, others blank sheets. 

Magnus knew the craft supplies had come from the toys they kept at the Institute for Max. 

“Rafael, say hi to Magnus.” 

The boy had been focused on his colouring, and spared a few seconds to look the warlock over. 

“Hi Magnus.” He said quietly before continuing to colour. 

Isabelle turned to her brother-in-law. “I’m watching him today. Just until they...deliver the decision.” 

Magnus nodded solemnly. They weren’t scheduled to hear the ruling for another half hour.

The warlock slowly stepped towards the shadowhunter boy, who paid him no mind.  “What are you colouring?” Magnus asked, sitting on the far end of the bed. 

The boy shrugged. “It’s a present.” 

Magnus leaned over to look. It was a colouring page of a mundane Christmas scene. The warlock doubted the boy knew what a Christmas tree was, but he had clearly spent a long time colouring in each ornament with care. 

“That is very pretty. Who is it for?”

Isabelle watched the two interact, standing back near the door and covering her mouth with her hand. She had been with Rafael since he woke up, and the boy had no idea that today would decide his fate. 

“Alec.” He answered, switching markers without looking up. 

Magnus felt his heart in his throat. Of course it was, Alec spent more time with the boy than anyone at the Institute. Magnus himself had only interacted with him a couple times, his hands full with caring for Max in his husband’s absence. 

“He’s going to love it.” Magnus managed to say. 

———-

Not long after, Magnus was entering the Chambers alongside his husband. They were minutes away from hearing the ruling on the fate of Rafael. 

Magnus knew that if they denied them custody his husband would never be the same again.  _ He _ would never be the same again. 

No matter the decision they would keep fighting for him. That, Magnus knew for certain. 

“All rise.” 

Magnus stood, facing the panel of Clave officials. He felt inside the pocket of his suit jacket, hand wrapping around the folded piece of paper. He’d promised Rafael he’d pass it along to Alec when he saw him, but had decided to wait until after the decision. 

“The Clave is prepared to deliver their ruling.” 

Magnus felt the warm touch of the back of Alec’s hand against his own, their fingers brushing lightly. 

“On the matter of the orphan boy from Buenos Aires, the Clave has decided to grant full custody to Alexander and Magnus Lightwood-Bane.” 

The air left Magnus’ lungs the same second he felt his husband's arms around him. He was pulled into a quick embrace, and could hear his lover’s quiet “Thank the _ Angel _ ” in his ear.  Jace, who’s been standing just behind them, reached over and patted his shoulder in a  _ congratulations.  _

Alec pulled away, meeting his husband’s eyes with a meaningful look before turning back to the panel so they could be dismissed. Magnus hadn’t let himself hope until this point. But now that this was really happening, all he wanted to do was get away from the Institute. 

He needed to take his son home. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please check out the other oneshots in this series! I'm an absolute sucker for malec as husbands and parents. Let me know what you think of this fic and/or series in the comments.


End file.
